Newly Found Brothers
by Berryhalo
Summary: For years Lloyd thought he was an only child till a kidnapping of a young boy in Knighton changes everything. What does the Serpetine want with the knight in training Robin? Who is the hooded figure that follows them? How does the Book of Monsters know the Overlord? What will Lloyd and Robin do when they find out the truth about their family?
1. Plotting and Kidnapping

In the Ninjago City Jail Skales was sitting on his bed in his cell plotting on a new way to get the Serpentine to follow him. That was till a dark figure opened his cell door that snapped Skales out of his train of thought. He turned to see a hooded figure with red eyes. "You aren't a guard who are you?" Skales asked. "I am a friend you want to rule the Serpentine don't you?" the figure asked walking over to him he handed him a photo,"Here this boy is Garmadon's other son and Lloyd's little brother." Skales looked at a photo of a small boy with peach hair and light blue armor. "The boy lives in Knighton. Capture him and Garmadon will easily give up his power over the Serpentine." the figure told him before disappearing into the shadows. Scales looked down at the photo and smiled,"Time to go hunting." he said before slithering out of his cell.

A couple of days later late at night in Knighton a small peach haired boy named Robin was working on a shield upgrade in the workshop of the Fortrex. When Clay walked in,"Hey Rob. What are you working on?" "Oh I'm upgrading the shields range and since I had them already I also upgraded the battery so Nexo mode lasts longer." Robin answered as he screwed the panel shut, "Done here's your shield Clay." he said handing the shield back to Clay. Clay thanked him, "So, you coming for dinner?" "Yeah just let me clean up first." Robin said as he began putting away tools and other supplies. "Okay but don't take too long or Axl might eat it all." Clay said as he ruffled Robin's hair a bit before exiting the room. Robin smiled and continued to clean the mess being distracted he didn't notice a person slither through the window and up behind him. Robin looked at the reflection on his goggles that were sitting on the workbench and gasped when he saw the dark figure with red eyes' reflection before he was swept up in a sack. Robin struggled in the sack punch and kicking the sack knocking a couple of tools on to the floor. In the hall Clay heard the ruckus and turned back the workshop. He opened the door to see no sign of Robin. "Robin?"he called then heard a muffled help he looked to the source and saw a blue snake person that had yellow accents with a moving brown sack over its shoulder climb out the window. "Hey you stop!" Clay said before he hit the com on his helmet, "Guys I need back up someone is trying to kidnap Robin!" "What? Who would do that?" Aaron asked through the com. "Who cares? We're on our way Clay!" Macy said through the com. Outside the Fortrex the blue snake called Scales was slithering away with his hostage in the sack. Clay jumped over him and landed in front of him, "Let go of my friend you snake!" Scales grinned,"I'm sorry but I can't do that sadly." before a Constrictor came out of the ground and grabbed him. "You will obey my every command." Scales said hypnotizing Clay into his spell. "I will obey your every command." Clay said under the Serpentines spell. The Constrictor let go of him as the other knights appeared,"Clay? What are you doing?" Macy asked then she noticed his red eyes. "Attack." Scales commanded fleeing with the Constrictor. Clay raise his sword and ran to the others and began attacking. "Clay? Dude snap out of it!" Aaron said dodging an attack. "What is wrong with you?" Lance asked as he blocked Clay's attack. Merlock was observing then suddenly it came to him,"Ava! Unlock my memory banks quickly." He told her and she began to type away. "Got it! Turning on the speakers now." she said and turned up the volume. A calming flute sound was played through the speakers and Clay shook his head his red eyes disappearing. "What? What happen he asked?" Clay asked rubbing his head as it ached. "Dude you were like hypnotized or something." Aaron said hopping off his hovershield. "And Robin? Where is he?" he asked concerned for the young knight. Macy gave him a sad look and said,"I'm sorry Clay but they took him." "No…" Clay said feeling guilty and ashamed till Merlock 2.0 began to speak,"Clay this is not your fault the snakes you encountered are known as the Serpentine. A dangerous group of snakes that will stop at nothing till that rule the surface world. I have no idea why they would kidnap Robin but I do know one thing we cannot defeat them alone." "What do you mean Merlock?" Clay asked. "Pack your things Nexo Knights we are heading to Ninjago." Merlock said.


	2. Rescuing Robin

Back in Ninjago the Ninja were training the Green Ninja Lloyd who was trying to get use to his new body and powers. Training was about to start when Nya entered the room,"Guys! You won't believe who Master Wu just talked to." she said. "Hi Nya" Jay asked before Lloyd kicked him in the face,"Ow! Lloyd!" "Sorry I was in the middle of that one!" Lloyd apologized. "Who was it Nya?" Kai asked as he walk up to her. "He talked to Merlock." she said only get dull face from the others. "Who is that?" Cole asked confused. Sensei then appeared from behind her and said,"An old friend of mine and the magical wizard of Knighton" "Knighton? Isn't that the Kingdom where everyone worships knights?" Zane said. "Yes it is Zane my friend informed me Serpentine have been spotted there and kidnapped a junior knight named Robin." Sensei informed and had worry in his eyes.Lloyd became confused asked,"Why would the Serpentine kidnap a kid? Well besides me when I was little." "I have no idea but we must find the boy before something awful happens to him. The Nexo Knights are on their way but I'm sending all of you out there to help find him. The sooner we find the child the better." Sensei Wu said. "You got it Sensei come on guys we've got some scales to kick!" Kai said running off with the other three Ninja. "Sensei I feel like this isn't a normal rescue mission." Lloyd said as he felt off. "I would lie and say it was but you are right Lloyd. This rescue mission is very different from the others." Sensei admitted before he began walking. "Why?" Lloyd asked as he followed Sensei. "Because there is more at stake here." he replied. Lloyd watched confused about what he meant as Sensei left then went to join the Ninja search party.

In the sewers of Ninjago City Scales slithered to his hideout with sack still over his shoulder not moving anymore. Scales presumed since it wasn't moving anymore that the boy inside must've fallen asleep. He set the sack down and grabbed some rope before undoing the knot on the bag and opened it to see the boy inside asleep he must've been a heavy sleeper because Scales tied his wrists and ankles without the child waking up. Constrictor and Fangpire slithered up to Scales and said, "So we have the boy now what?" Fangpire asked a little impatient. "Now we send Garmadon a little message. Saying that we have his son and if he ever wants to see him again then to hand over his power of the Serpentine to us." "But what if he doesn't believe us?" Constrictor said. "Then we'll show him a picture of the boy." Scales replied then heard a groan. They turned to see the boy wake up, "Where?...Who?" Robin questioned as his eyes adjusted to the light, "Who are you?" he asked. "We are the most feared group the Serpentine." Scales said. "Serpentine?...Why did you guys kidnap me?" Robin asked as he wiggled in his bonds again. "So we can use you for ransom against your father Lord Garmadon." Scales replied sinisterly but was surprised when Robin starting laughing at him,"What are you laughing at?" he hissed in anger. "Garmadon!? My father really? This has got to be a joke. My dad is a dairy farmer and last I heard Garmadon is no dairy farmer." Robin said in between laughs. "What!? All of this work and you aren't even related to Garmadon!" Scales yelled in an outrage. "This is what you get for listening to an unreliable source." Fangpire said. "So are you guys going to let me go?" Robin asked panting a bit from laughing so much. "No! We are going to have to dispose of you." Scales said as he slithered to him. "What? No..wait why!? Just let me go! I won't tell or anything I swear!" Robin said as he squirmed away towards the rapidly flowing sewer water. "Sorry kid." Scales said before a black ninja kicked him in the head knocking him the ground. "Ready for a little kick butt!" Cole said in his fighting stance. "How did you find us!?" Scales asked. "Uh did you forget you tied me up in a subway station near here a few weeks ago!?" Jay said falling to the ground with the others. Scales sighed because that part completely slipped his mind till then. "Well you caught us Ninja you win-NOW!!!" Scales suddenly yelled to a Constrictor that popped out of the ground next to Robin and pushed Robin in the water. The ninja ran over the edge giving the snakes a chance to escape. "Zane use your ice to-" Kai was saying till Lloyd interrupted,"No if you freeze the water he'll drown!" "Then what do we-"Kai was interrupted once more when Lloyd dived into the water. "Lloyd!!!" the ninja screamed as they saw their youngest member get carried away by the current. "This is so gross." Lloyd thought before taking a deep breath and diving him he searched through the water till he was almost out of air and resurfaced. He took another deep breath and tried once more searching till he caught a glimpse of peach hair. He swam towards the hair and noticed that the boy was completely unconscious he wrapped his arms around the boy and resurfaced to see them super close to a waterfall he tried to grab on to an edge but there was nothing to grab on to. Till a familiar hand with a red sleeve grabbed his he smiled at the sight of Kai and Kai smiled back before calling to Cole,"Pull!" Cole pulled to linked ninja out of the water one by one till all of them were safely out of the water. Lloyd looked down at the boy in arms and noticed something was wrong, "He isn't breathing!" Lloyd said in realization before quickly setting Robin down. His pinched the kid's nose before he breathed air into his lungs he looked and saw no result. Kai knelt down next to him and started pumping the Robin's chest. "Do it again!" Kai told him and he did again still nothing. He did it a final time and the boy cough up water. Everyone sighed in relief and watched as the boy's eyes began to flutter open. Robin continued to cough sitting up,"What happen?" he asked as Kai untied his hand and ankles then he held his head. "You were shoved into the water by one of those wimpy snakes." Cole said as he looked at the exit where the snakes escaped. "We're the ninja your friends sent us to come rescue you." Kai told the boy helping him stand up. Robin tried to as well but he was a bit lightheaded so he was a bit wobbly. Cole notice and walked over to him crouching down,"Hop on. Don't worry I don't bite." he assured. Robin smiled and climbed on Cole's back holding on tight as Cole stood up. "Come on let's head back to the bounty." Kai said then they began walking out of the hideout. "I don't think we ever introduced ourselves I'm Cole by that way. The red spiky hair ninja is Kai, the white nindroid is Zane we call him nindroid because he's a robot, the blue ninja with the squeaky voice is Jay, and the blond haired one in green is Lloyd." Cole said. "Hey my voice is not squeaky!" Jay replied crossing his arms. Robin smiled and said,"My name is Robin." "Nice to meet you Robin. Do you know why the Serpentine kidnapped you?" Kai asked. "Oh they said some really stupid and ridiculous stuff about using me for ransom against Lord Garmadon." Robin answered. "Why would they use you?" Lloyd question but Robin shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno they said something about him being my dad." Robin said which caused the group to stop in their tracks. "What? Another little Garmadon? No way I'm not dealing with another brat." could be heard amongst the group. "Guys. Calm down I think I would know if I had a little brother." Lloyd said. "But weren't you abandoned as a toddler at that school for bad boys."Jay said. "Either way we shouldn't be assuming remember what Sensei said about the power of rumors." Kai reminded. The ninja looked at each other knowing he was right. "Come on let's get back to the Bounty." Kai added as the group made their way out of the sewers.


	3. Brothers?

Later in the Bounty's control room the ninja walked in to see Wu hang up the phone. "Oh sorry Sensei we didn't mean to disturb you." Zane apologized for the group. "It is fine. I see you guys found young Robin." Sensei said as he looked at the young peach haired boy next to Lloyd. "Yes we did apparently the snakes thought he was the son of Garmadon."Kai said then saw Sensei's face fall. "Just as I have feared. I am glad you are in good health young Robin. Your friends are on their way here to get you they will be here within a day or two. Now if you will excuse me I have other things I must attend to." Sensei said before he exited the room and Lloyd followed him. "Uncle wait! What do you mean this is what you feared?" Wu sighed and turned to Lloyd,"Lloyd there is something you must know about Robin." "What?" Lloyd asked but Wu stopped him. "It isn't my story to tell...Lloyd you need to visit your mother." Lloyd looked over the edge at Ninjago City below them. "Do I really want to know?" Lloyd said. "If you want to know the truth then you should." Wu said walking away to his room leaving Lloyd alone with his thoughts. "Are you okay Lloyd?" Lloyd turned his head to see Robin on the third step. "Yeah. I'm fine just have a lot on my mind." Lloyd responded,"Hey would you like to go on a little trip with me?" Lloyd asked. Robin looked unsure at first but Lloyd reassured him,"I won't let anything bad happen to you I promise." Robin thought about it then slowly nodded before Lloyd took his hand and led him to the ledge. "Ready?" Lloyd asked. Robin nod a bit confused till Lloyd jumped off pulling him with. Robin was about to scream when they both landed on a four headed dragon. "Whao…"Robin said in amazement he was very impressed. "Didn't think I was crazy did you?",Lloyd said as he took the reins Robin sitting in front of him. "This is so cool!" Robin said looking at the view. Lloyd smiled at Robin's reaction it actually reminded him of himself when he was younger.

Lloyd landed the dragon on the outside of his mother's apartment building in a grassy area. "Stay here Robin." he said sliding off the dragon. "Where are you going?" Robin asked looking down at Lloyd. "I'm just going to speak with someone I won't be long just stay here." Lloyd told him before walking away. Robin watched as the green ninja left then began thinking,"Could they really be...No I may be adopted but there is no way. I wasn't even adopted here I was adopted in Knighton." Robin sighed and became lost in this thoughts. Meanwhile with Lloyd he entered the apartment complex and went up to his mother's room. He knocked on her door to have it answered shortly by his mother Misako. She smiled and said,"Lloyd what a wonderful surprise." "Hey mom can I come in?"he asked. "Of course." she said moving out out of the way. Lloyd entered closed the door behind him and looked over the apartment to see textbooks and scrolls piled everywhere. "Sorry for the mess. Would you like some tea?" Misako asked. "No actually I just came here to talk." Lloyd said as he watched his mother clear two spots on the couch. She sat down and patted the seat next to her, "About?" Lloyd sat down and mentally prepared himself before replying,"Family." Misako was a little confused but she smiled and said,"What about family?" Lloyd looked at her and said,"Mom do...Do I have a brother?" Misako's eyes widen and she quickly came up with something,"Oh sweetie what would make you think about something like that?" "Mom no secrets do I or do I not?" Lloyd asked becoming impatient. Misako sighed deeply and confessed,"Yes Lloyd you do have a younger sibling but sweetie you don't understand I did it to protect him." "Why did you never tell me I thought you promised me no more secrets but I guess I was wrong." Lloyd said. "Lloyd please you must understand I never wanted to give either of you up but when I learned about the prophecy I had no choice. I did it for both of you." Misako said tears forming in her eyes. "But why so far apart?" Lloyd asked feeling a tad guilty. "To make sure he would be safe and not have to watch his family fight. So he could actually have a life peacefully. His fate was not bounded to Ninjago like yours Lloyd." she said she opened a drawer in the coffee table in front of them and pulled out a small photo album labeled Family and she handed it to Lloyd. "There's pictures of both of you in there. I'm sorry I never told you. How did you find out?" she asked. Lloyd began to explain and her eyes widen once more,"He's here!? Please let me see him Lloyd. Please it's been eight years since I last saw him." she begged her oldest son. "But mom what if it's not even him?" Lloyd said. "There is always a chance." she said as she stood up. Lloyd smiled sadly and stood as well, "Okay but don't just assume it is him." "I won't." she said and left the apartment with Lloyd. She was finally going to see her baby boy for the first time in years.

Robin sat on the dragon in boredom till he heard evil chuckling. Robin looked around and saw a white hooded figure. "Who are you?" Robin asked man he was asking that question a lot lately. "I am a friend of your brother's." the figure said. "I don't have a brother." Robin replied to the figure. "Oh you are so naive. Just like Lloyd." the figure chuckled and walked toward the dragon. "What are you talking about?" Robin asked getting a weird vibe from the figure. "Lets just say you're the key to this family's destruction." the figure said his red eyes staring at Robin. Robin was about to flee but the figure was struck with a green ball of energy. Robin turned to see Lloyd and a lady with long grey braided hair holding a book. "Stay away from him!" Lloyd said the figure stood up and growled before disappearing. Robin looked around, "Where did it go?" he asked. "Not sure but you're safe that's all that matters." Lloyd said as he walked to the dragon. "Slide down there's someone I want you to meet." Robin slid off the dragon and Lloyd caught him so he wouldn't hurt himself and set him down next to him. Robin stared at the lady, "Hi..I'm Robin." "Hello Robin I'm Misako." she said she held back her tears she knew this was her youngest son. A mother can always tell. "What's that?" Robin asked as he looked at the book in her arms. Misako smiled and said,"Something I want you and Lloyd to see together." "Why what's in it?" Robin questioned. "Robin, what do you know about your family and I mean you're real family." Misako asked. "Well...not much I was adopted when I was a baby. My parents- I mean my adoptive parents got me from an orphanage in Knighton." Robin told her. "But you don't know who you're real parents are right?" Misako asked. "No I don't." he replied, Misako handed him the album, "Maybe this will help." she said. Robin looked at the album in his hand before slowly opening it to see a pictures of Lloyd,Misako and a human version of Garmadon. Commenting on the photos till he reached a page where a two year old Lloyd was holding a baby with peach hair like his."Is that...me?" Robin asked and his stared at the photo. "Yes, that was the first time Lloyd ever held you." Misako said feeling a little nostalgic. "Wow...I can't believe it but wait that means me and you are brothers?" Robin turned to Lloyd. Lloyd smiled and nodded, "But why are you so old?" Robin asked. Lloyd chuckled and answered,"Let's just say I had an incident with Tomorrow's Tea." Robin gave him another bizarre look but Lloyd ruffled his hair. "Long story." Lloyd said. Misako looked at the sunset, "You should head back I don't want you two out at night." she said. "Mom I'm not a child anymore...Why don't you come with us?" Lloyd asked. She gave him a sad smile and said,"I wish I could but my work is here." "I understand…"Lloyd said a bit upset. Robin attempted to give her the album back but she declined,"You can hold onto it for a little while." she told him gently pushing the album back to him,"Get back safely." she said. "Will do," Lloyd replied picking up Robin and hopping on his dragon. They waved at Misako before flying off into the afternoon sky. Not knowing that the figure stared at them from afar.


	4. Bedtime Stories and Guilt

That night on the Bounty Lloyd entered his room his teeth brushed and wearing a clean pair of green pjs. He looked over at Robin who was sitting on his bed looking at the album still. Lloyd walked over and took the album before closing it saying, "Alright bedtime." "Lloyd I was still looking at that" Robin pouted crossing his arms. "Sorry but it's late. So you need to get into some pjs and brush your teeth." Lloyd said placing the album on the dresser before searching through it and pulling out a pair of his child pjs,"These should fit you okay." he said as he shut the draw and handed the pjs to Robin. "Now go get changed and I'll bring you a toothbrush to brush your teeth with." Robin nodded and walked over to the bathroom shutting the door then changing into his pjs. When he finished he heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Lloyd. "Hey it fits." Lloyd said opening a new toothbrush pack. "Kinda," Robin replied the sleeves covering his hands and the pants baggy at his ankles. Lloyd smiled setting the toothbrush down before kneeling and folding Robin's sleeves back so his hands were visible. "They'll do for now."he said then handed Robin the toothbrush and toothpaste. After brushing his teeth Robin walked into the bedroom with Lloyd,"So where do I sleep?" Robin asked. "You can sleep with me I mean we are brothers and the bed is big enough for both of us." Lloyd said walking over the the bed. Robin was a little unsure at first but Lloyd gave him a reassuring smile which gave Robin enough comfortability to climb in the bed and layed next to the wall. Lloyd turned out the light and laid down next to him. They laid there in silence before Robin spoke up in a quiet voice,"Lloyd?" Lloyd rolled over to face him, "Yes?" he asked. "Can you tell me how you became older?" Robin asked a tad bit shy. Lloyd smiled again and began explaining which soon lead to him telling him stories about the Serpentine and how they destroyed the Great Devourer. "So then Dad took the golden weapons of Spinjitzu and hit the Great Devourer on the head killing him instantly. You should've seen all the uh...goo..everywhere." Lloyd said Robin gave him a tired but also grossed out look. Robin yawned before asking"Lloyd...do you... think that Dad... loves me?" "I'm positive he loves you and he loves me too. Even if he's evil he will always love us." Lloyd said he looked over and saw Robin fast asleep. He pulled the blanket up to Robin's shoulders before planting a small kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight Baby Brother." Lloyd said. He felt a bit parched from all of the story telling so he quietly got off the bed and walked to the kitchen. In the kitchen he saw his Uncle Sensei Wu making some tea in his kettle. "Would you like some tea Lloyd?" Wu asked pouring himself a cup full. "Sure."Lloyd said watching his Uncle pour another cup full and hand it to him. Lloyd sat down at the table taking a sip of the sweet tea. "I sense you know about Robin's origin." Sensei said as he sat down as well. Lloyd nodded and respond with a smile,"I can't believe I had a younger brother and never knew till now." "Seems like you've found something special to you." Sensei said taking a sip of tea. " I have Uncle and I am never going to lose him again." Lloyd said as he set down his empty cup and thanked his Uncle for the tea before retiring to his bedroom he got to the bedroom to see Robin still fast asleep clutching his pillow with drooling falling from his slightly opened mouth. Lloyd smiled at the sight and layed down next to him soon falling asleep.

Meanwhile on the Fortrex Clay was standing on the roof watching the sunset. Macy emerged to see him leaning against the fence,"Clay dinner is ready." Clay turned to her than back at the sunset. "No thanks I'm not hungry." Macy sighed, she knew that Clay had been feeling guilty ever since Robin's kidnapping. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder ,"Clay it wasn't your fault. You were hypnotized by one of those snakes." Clay in return moved her hand off his shoulder. "You don't understand Macy. I heard his calls he was depending on me and I let them get away…" Clay said as he leaned against the stone fence. Macy tried to say something but Clay stopped her. "Please I just need some alone time." Macy sighed once more as she left and went back downstairs. Clay returned his attention to the sunset as he thought about Robin. Robin was like the little brother he never had and he would do anything to keep him safe. But he failed Robin not as a friend or as a mentor but as a older brother figure. He failed to save him and because of that he was kidnapped. But he swore to himself that he would bring Robin home. As the sun went down and the sky grew dark Clay thought about Robin and prayed for his safety.

Slowly traveling behind the Nexo Knights was Jestro's Fortress. "Um so why are we following the Nexo Knights again?" Jestro asked the Book of Monsters still confused. "Because you clown! We're following them in case they're heading to get another book. Haven't you learned anything about being evil?" Monstrox, the Book of Monsters replied. "Oh. Right how evil of me to lead this ambush and steal the book from right under their noses. I'm so evil. Onward monsters!" Jestro said as he cackled manically. Monstrox rolled his eyes at Jestro's actions.


	5. Bonding and Spinjitzu Teaching

The next morning Lloyd woke with a yawn and looked to his side to see Robin missing. Curious to where his little brother was he stood and checked the on suite bathroom to see no one. He turned to his bedroom door and opened it to hear the faint sound of voices. He walked closer to the voices and entered the dining room to see Robin sitting between Kai and Cole with Jay leaning over Robin looking at the photo album Lloyd received from his mother last night. "Oh look at Lloyd in that one. He's covered in birthday cake." Jay said pointing to a picture in the corner smiling. "That must've been one taken before he was-" Kai said before noticing Lloyd in the doorway,"Oh Morning Lloyd." The others looked up and smiled as well. "You showing them the baby pictures Robin?" Lloyd asked as he walked over. Robin nodded and showed him the page they were currently looking at. "I did look kinda cute didn't I?" Lloyd said looking at the pictures of his 3rd birthday. "A lot cuter than I was I look like a little alien in most of these pictures." Robin said flipping through the pages. "No you don't." Lloyd said trying to make his brother think differently. Zane walked into the room with plates of breakfast food and said,"Breakfast is ready." He said as he set out the food. Robin closed and set his album aside so it wouldn't get dirty. "Now Robin I didn't know what you like so I just made a little of everything just pick what you want." Robin looked at the food and started thinking about his friends and how they use to eat meals together like a family. "I'm sorry I'm not hungry. Thank you though I appreciate the thought. Please excuse me." Robin said as he picked up the photo album and walked out of the room. Lloyd noticed that as he walked past him he could see Robin's eyes begin to water. Concerned with for his little brother he excused himself from the table before followed Robin to his room. He opened the door to see Robin sitting on his bed crying. "Robin what's wrong?" Lloyd asked as he walked over to his crying brother. Robin sniffled and said,"I miss my friends. I know they are on their way but I can't help but miss them." Lloyd sat down next to his brother,"I understand being away from the people you love can be hard. I should know I've been separated from my friends and family multiple times before whether it was from a kidnapping or I just ran away. I always had someone I miss so it's normal for you to feel this way." He said earning a small smile from Robin. "Thanks Lloyd." "No prob. Now come on you need to eat something. Let's go eat some breakfast." Lloyd said standing up and offering a hand to Robin. Robin accepted it with a smile and walked with his brother back to the dining room. Foods were eaten or thrown, Stories were shared, and new memories were made that's when Robin realized he was surrounded by new friends and family and he couldn't wait for the others to meet them.

During the ninja's training Robin sat on the sidelines with Sensei Wu and watched in amazement as they did their combat training. It was a lot different from the Nexo Knights' training sessions. "Yamae!" Sensei Wu said it kind of startled Robin but he shrugged it off and watched as the Ninja formed a horizontal line in front of him and his uncle. Wu stood up and walked up the Ninja," You are all getting better but there are still things you must work on. Cole you need to be more focused when you fight it allows you to not be blindsided, Kai you need to work on your balance you seemed a bit wobbly, Lloyd you need to work on your stance a perfect stance will lead to a perfect win, Jay you need to work on your high kick I know you can kick higher than you did today, and Zane you need to stop looking at your hawk friend it is a distraction to you. Work on these my students. That is all for today." Sensei Wu said before he retired to the kitchen to make some tea. Robin smiled and walked over to the guys,"You guys were amazing. I've never seen moves like those especially the tornado thing." "That is a move we call Spinjitzu." Zane informed. "We can teach you if you want?" Cole said. "Really that would be cool!" Robin said with excitement. The Ninja smiled in agreement as they got in a line infront of him and slowly showed him the steps to the move except the spinning part. Kai went and stood next to him,"Okay so you try and I'll help you if you need it," Robin nodded and repeated the steps from memory, "Alright now spin! Spin! Spin!" Kai said. Robin began spinning nothing happened at first sadly when was no surprise to anyone till a light sparked around Robin soon engulfing him. "He's doing it!? He's doing it!" Lloyd said with a big smile on his face. The peach colored tornado then began to move,"Guys how do I stop!?" "Uh-oh. This can't be good." Jay muttered before he and Cole has to dodge out of the way from a peach tornado. The entire deck was like a giant pinball machine. Lloyd was the first to react and made his own tornado. Lloyd's green tornado collided with Robin's peach tornado which created a golden tornado that soon disappeared. Lloyd was holding Robin close who was very dizzy. The other Ninja surrounded the youngest worried about him,"Is Robin okay?" Kai before Jay budded in,"Is he hurt?" Lloyd looked over his brother's body "No he's fine just dizzy." "I can't believe he did it after his first lesson." Cole said when Robin snapped out of his dizziness. "That was both scary and cool." Robin said holding his head. "I agree. Maybe we should do something else for a while." Lloyd said. "Why don't we show Robin around the city he hasn't been to Ninjago in years." Zane recommended when he took his attention away from his falcon friend. "That's a great idea Zane. There are so many attractions in Ninjago." Kai said as he lightly punched his robotic brother's side. Robin smiled at the Ninja it was nice to have new friends to count on.


	6. Welcome to Ninjago!

It was late in the afternoon when the Nexo Knights finally made it to their destination Ninjago City. Clay was already on the roof when the other Nexo Knights came up. "Sweet this place is huge I like the tall buildings. OOO!!! Those would be awesome for skydiving!" Aaron said grabbing his hover shield and attempting to take off when he was pulled back by Macy. "Whao Aaron. We shouldn't be going out sightseeing yet. We need to get Robin first." She said. Clay nodded in agreement,"Macy is right. Robin should be our top priority after we save him we need to return home. Who knows what chaos Jestro and Monstrux have caused while we were gone." Lance just rolled his eyes at Clay's speech,"Loosen up Clay. Merlock said that Robin was already saved. Besides if Jestro and Monstrux were making trouble wouldn't we hear about it first?" just as Lance finished his sentence alarms began blaring in the Fortrex. The others quickly ran inside as Lance stood there and mumbled,"Me and my big mouth." before following the others.

Meanwhile after a fun day out at Ninjago's attractions. The last stop was the arcade. When they arrive Lloyd immediately dragged Robin over to one of his favorite arcade games. "This was my favorite arcade game as a kid." Lloyd said as he inserted a coin and began playing Robin watched as his brother played to game when he had the urge to use the restroom. "Hey Lloyd where's the restroom?" He asked a bit embarrassed. "Oh it's next to the exit door in the back of the arcade to your left." Lloyd said not taking his eyes off the screen. With that Robin went to the bathroom and after leaving the bathroom he heard a familiar voice call out his name. He turned and his eyes widen at the site of Clay at the exit door,"Clay?" He said before Clay exited through the exit door. "Clay wait!" Robin said as he followed him outside only for his heart to drop at the sight of Jestro's fortress and fake copies of his friends. Robin tried to go back inside but the Fake Clay grabbed him and covered his mouth so he couldn't scream. Robin kicked and struggled but it was no use he was too strong for him. The others opened the cage on the fort and Fake Clay threw Robin in before they all changed back to their normal forms."Let me go Jestro!" Robin said as he grabbed onto the bars. "Quiet prisoner!" Jestro said turning to the door when he heard it slam open revealing five ninja at the door: Blue, Red, White, Black and Green. "Ninja help!" Robin yelled rushing to the bared and clinging to them. Jestro ordered his monsters to attack as he used this as an opportunity to flee. The Ninja were attacking the monster with little progress. Lloyd watched as the clown's fortress began to leave with Robin looking at him desperately. Lloyd was so distracted he did not notice one of the monster about to attack him till Cole stopped it,"Go save Robin! We'll be fine." He said. Lloyd nodded and ran toward the moving fortress.

Robin sank in the corner of the moving fortress he had never been kidnapped before. Not by Jestro at least what was he going to do he was defenseless against Jestro. He was also worried about his brother and his new friends they couldn't defeat those monsters without Nexo power. Robin sighed as he began missing his friends, the Nexo Knight, Ava, and Merlock 2.0. A clunking noise caught his attention he looked up to see Lloyd,the Green Ninja holding on to the bars of his cage. The Green Ninja motioned him to stay quiet before climbing up. The Green Ninja got to the top look at red and purple Jester who seemed to be talking to himself. He attempted to sneak up on him but something whipped his hand. "Ow!" He turned to the source and saw his father Lord Garmadon. "Dad?" He asked as he walked up to him only to been picked up by the neck. "Augh! Dad!...Argh!" The Green Ninja grunted as he struggled to break free. Lord Garmadon laughed evilly at him as he continued to choked the Green Ninja. Robin watched as the Green Ninja was thrown onto the street. The Green Ninja tumbled and rolled to a stop he slowly looked up his vision blurry and his breathing shallow."Green Ninja! Green ...ja! Gre… Nin..!" Lloyd heard his younger brother cry. "N...No.." He said as he reach a hand towards his little brother who was oddly being brought closer to him as he slowly passed out.

Meanwhile Nya was monitoring the scanners when the alarms all of the sudden began to ring. Master Wu rushed in shortly after they began to go ring. "Nya? What is going on?" Nya began typing away and pulled up a video of lava monster rampaging through the streets of Ninjago City. "Lava Monsters? Not it can't be…" Sensei Wu said with surprise as his eyes widen. "Sensei Wu what do we do? I can't contact the Ninja!" Nya panicked a bit but Sensei Wu was a step ahead of her and picked up the phone. "Sensei? Who are you calling?" Nya asked very curious about what Wu was doing. Wu said nothing as he waited till the phone was picked up,"Merlok here! Hi Wu." Merlok said on the other line. "Merlok Ninjago is in danger. The Ninja have vanished. We need the Nexo Knights help." Wu said. "Isn't that a Ninja's thing is to vanish?" A voice unfamiliar to Wu commented. That was a smack and an "Ow" was said. "Aaron now is not the time for jokes. Master Wu we will find the Ninja do not worry. Nexo Knights! Let's go!" Wu felt relieved that there was help on the way,"Good luck Nexo Knights." He wished before hanging up the phone. "Please be okay Ninja." Wu said as he began to pray for their safety.


	7. Could’ve Been Different

Lloyd slowly gain consciousness as he saw Robin looking down at him in concern. "R-Robin?" His voice as shakily. "Thank goodness you're awake I was worried Lloyd." Robin said as he relaxed. "Yeah I'm fine but what happen?" Lloyd asked as he slipped off his mask and sat up. Robin was about to reply when they heard a clanking sound against the bars. Both turned to see Jestro and Monstrux who was being held by his minion. "Well looky here seems like our prisoners are awake.~" Monstrux said as he chuckled evilly. Robin walked over and grabbed the cell bars of the moving fortress. "Why are you creeps even here? I thought you had stupid books to find." Robin said curious and wanting answers. "Don't play dumb kid we now you Nexo Knights traveled here for a book. Now tell us where it is!" Jestro said as he pointed the staff at Robin. Lloyd's protective instincts kicked in as he stood in front of Robin. There was no way he was going to let some creep hurt his little brother. "Look I don't know who you are but I do know one thing you made a big mistake kidnapping us because I have a strong feeling our friends aren't going to react kindly to that." Lloyd said with a stern face. "Oh yeah like they can beat us." Jestro said feeling confident. "Wanna bet." Lloyd said with a smile as he pointed to something. Jestro turned his head to see a vehicle speeding towards them.

The Ninja has been battle for sometime and were making little to no progress. The lava looking monsters just kept coming. Worst of all Lloyd never came back so the others knew he must be in danger. But what could they do they were backed into a corner side by side. "It's an honor to fight alongside you Brothers." Zane said as he kick away a monster. Suddenly a monster that was about attack Jay was shot and it burst in front of him. "WHAT!?" Jay exclaimed a bit shocked. They all looked up to see a red headed archer on a hoverboard. Jay couldn't take his eyes away as he stared at the archer in amazement. He didn't hear his teammates call his name. Till a shadow cast down on him. Jay turned his head to see a giant monster. Before he could react the archer had speed by and scooped Jay into his arms. Jay looked up at the archer, the redhead looked down with a smiled, "Don't worry I gotcha dude." Jay couldn't help but return a small smile and blush slightly. The Ninja watched as vehicles began to circle them taking out the monsters. When most of the monster were gone and the others began to flee one vehicle stopped. The knight inside had dark blue armor,"Are you guys alright?" Cole let out a sigh of relief and exhaustion,"Yeah you must be Robin's friends the Nexo Knights." He said. "Robin? Where is he?" The Knight asked looking around. "He was taken by some sort of Clown and these monsters. One of our teammates went after him but he hasn't come back." Kai answered. The blue knight revved his engine,"Stay here the others will take you back I'll go save Robin and your friend." Kai immediately jumped on the blue Knight's vehicle. "Hey what are you doing that is extremely dangerous remove yourself from my vehicle now." The blue knight said but Kai responded,"No, I have to save Lloyd and Robin is my friend too. Plus you need a guide." The blue knight sighed knowing that the red ninja was right. Kai sat down in the passenger seat in the front of the vehicle and strapped in. The blue knight drove away and sped down where the red ninja directed him that his friend Lloyd went. "So what is your name?" Kai asked the driver. "Clay. What's yours?" Clay asked as he turned the vehicle at the sight of fresh tracks. "Kai. Nice to meet you Clay and thanks for saving us." Kai said and listened to Clay continue on about how it was a knight's duty to save people in need. "So you're the head knight of the Nexo Knights how did they happen?" Kai asked his head turned towards Clay. Clay was about to answer when he saw Jestro's mobile fortress,"Jestro." He growled. "What?" Kai said before the vehicle came to a halt. Kai turned and saw Robin and Lloyd in the cage at the bottom of the fortress. "Lloyd! Robin!" Kai called as he jumped out. The clown he had seen earlier turned around. "Clay and the Red Ninja!? Monsters attack!" Clay drawn his sword as he turned to Kai,"Save the prisoners I'll take care of there monsters." He said attacking the monsters. Kai ran over to the cage door and tried to open it but it was locked. "Use your fire powers." Lloyd said as he held Robin and stood back.

"I can't I lost my fire powers...Oooo! I have an idea. Stand back." Kai warned as he performed his fire Spinjitzu. His fire Spinjitzu melted the lock and a bit of the bars but no worries. Kai pulled the door opened letting Lloyd and Robin ran out of the cell. Clay defeated the last of the monsters and looked at Jestro,"Jestro please it doesn't have to be like this…" Jestro said nothing as he ordered a retreat and his fortress sped away. Clay looked at the fleeting fortress with a sad expression but his attention was taking away as Robin gave him a hug. Clay couldn't help but smile and return the hug. Kai and Lloyd watched the moment from a few feet away. Kai wrapped an arm around Lloyd's shoulder pulling him into a side hug. Lloyd laughed a bit then smiled at Kai before they looked at the two knights pull apart. The older blue knight turned towards the two ninja,"Thank you guys for saving the first time and helping me save him this time." "Hey you're welcome dude. Guess getting kidnapped runs through their genes." Kai said before he gave Lloyd a nuggie. Clay just looked at them confused and lost,"Genes?" Kai let go of Lloyd who was trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. When he finally calmed down enough he explained," We found something out about me and Robin when we rescued him. Robin and I are related, we're full blooded brothers." Clay just sat there silently. No one said a word which made the situation extremely awkward. Clay just grabbed Robin's arm and said," Time to go." Robin was real surprised by Clay's reaction," Wait Clay. Aren't you happy for me?" Robin said as he pulled his arm away. "Robin just think about this for one second. A complete stranger is telling you that he is your older brother. What proof does he even have?" Clay said pointing at Lloyd. "I met my mother and she gave me a photo album-" Robin said but Clay interrupted him,"Pictures are not proof. That baby could have been anyone Robin. Anyone! Robin you were adopting in Knighton as a baby. Why would someone go from Ninjago to Knighton to abandon a baby? Even if they are your family. They abandoned you Robin. A real family would not do that." Robin's eyes watered at Clay's words he didn't even fight when Clay took his hand once more and said gently,"Let's go home." Clay led him to his vehicle and Robin looked back to see Lloyd looking back sad as well. Why couldn't things have gone differently.


	8. Regrets and Hurricanes

When the four finally returned to the where their friends were waiting the Fortrex. Cole and Axl were talking about recipes, Jay and Aaron were talking about stunts, Nya, Ava and Macy were talking about girl stuff and Sensei Wu and Merlock 2.0 were catching up on old times. As for Zane and Lance well Zane was just giving Lance a massage which Lance was very much enjoying. "Uh...hey guys." Kai said and the others turned towards them.The Nexo Knights ran towards Robin, Macy giving him a hug while the others surrounded him. The Ninjas did the same with Lloyd except Cole gave Lloyd a nuggie. "Guys stop! You know I don't like people messing with my hair." Lloyd laugh as he pulled away fixing his hair. "Well you gave us a scare we thought you weren't going to come back." Cole said as he released Lloyd. "Yeah I'm fine." Lloyd said as he looked over at Robin. Robin looked happy to be with his friends again. Was he never going to see him again? Was his mom really wrong about them being related? So many thoughts were going through Lloyd's head. It wasn't till Kai set a hand on his shoulder. Lloyd turned to him to see his sympathetic look at him,"We should go they have a long trip ahead of them." he said. Lloyd nodded and the two groups began to say their goodbyes to each other. As the Ninja began to leave Wu walked up to Robin. Robin gave a small smile,"Goodbye Sensei Wu." He said. Wu smiled and handed Robin the photo album he had received from Misako. "Sensei I can't take this." Robin said but Sensei put it in his hands anyway. "Take it. As a momento and have a safe trip back." Wu said with a smile. Robin looked down at the album and held it close,"Thank you." He said as he watched Wu leave. "Alright guys time to head back to Knighton we have a long journey ahead so let's try and not waste time. Who knows how far Jestro and Monstrux are ahead of us." Clay said causing the others to disperse leaving him and Robin alone. Clay turned to Robin to see his staring at pictures in the album. He felt guilty for what he had said to Robin earlier but he was only thinking logically. This isn't a fairytale where you magically find your long lost parents. Especially when they are in a completely different country. "I'm happy you're home Robin." Clay said as he ruffled his hair a bit. Robin smiles a bit back, he did miss Clay and the others he had just wished that things had gone differently. "Go get some rest you look tired." Clay said before he left to go to the control room. The room was now silent and empty of all his friends. He felt so torn between his new friends and his old ones. He felt like he had to choose. Robin just sighed as he made his way back to his room maybe some sleep will help get his mind off things.

Unknown to the Ninja and Nexo Knights Jestro and the Book of Monsters were still in Ninjago...well underneath Ninjago. "Um Monstrux exactly why are we down here?" Jestro asked as he cautiously looked around the cave walls. "I told you I had a friend here long ago and he use to talk about an army he had down here." Monstrux said as they approached a door. "So this friend of yours. Does he always hide his armies in dark creepy places?" Jestro asked as he heard a noise and yelped. Monstrux rolled his eyes and said,"Quiet you big baby and push that marked tile over there." Jestro turned and saw a brick with a bizarre but sinister looking mark. He pushed the brick in and the door opened slowly revealing an army of stone statues. "This is your friend's army? They're rocks." Jestro said kicking one on the side and hurting his toe. "They've been shut down you moron but I have a way to bring them back. Now do your stuff" Monstrux laughed as he turned to a certain page. Jestro obeyed and waved his septic across the page. Releasing a powerful wave of magic across the room. The stone soldiers opened their yellow eyes and began to move. "Yes...Yes! The Stone Army has awoken!" Monstrux said watching the soldier moved out of the cave. "Time to stir up some chaos." Monstrux said before ordering Jestro to follow with him after the Stone Army.

Meanwhile the Fortrex was about a mile away from Ninjago City. Clay walked into the control room and walked over to Merlock 2.0 hologram. "Merlock? Can we talk?" Clay asked. The hologram looked at him and asked,"Is it about Robin?" He asked. Clay looked at his holographic uncle surprised, "How did you know?" he replied. Merlock 2.0 chuckled and replied,"I raised you my boy I know how you are when it comes to change." Clay looked at the side a bit embarrassed and ashamed. "It's not too late to change what has been done my boy." Merlock said. "But how Merlock." Clay said but their conversation was interrupted by an earthquake. "What in the Siam!?" Merlock said. The Fortrex's red emergency lights began flashing as a siren rang out the entire Fortrex. Everyone ran to the control room in a hurry to see what was wrong. "We're being attacked!" Ava said as she was typing away on the computer. "By who I don't see anybody?" Lance said then the wall next to him bulged out due to a hard punch to it. "Nexo Knights get ready to fight!" Clay said as he put on his helmet. The Stone Army then broke down the wall and enter the Fortrex. "Merlock! Nexo Knights!" Clay said as he and his team powered up their Nexo Power. The Nexo Knights then charged the army. They tried their greatest efforts to hurt them but their efforts were futile. It was like they were invincible and more just kept coming. Ava yelped as she began surrounded by Stone Soldiers. "Ava!" Robin called for her, he searched for any available Knight but they were all occupied with their own Stone Soldiers. "Think Robin Think! Ava needs you…. Spinjitzu…Here goes nothing." Robin said to himself before he preformed Spinjitzu saying,"Ninjago!" just like his Ninja friends. Robin managed to knock over the Stone Soldier in front of Ava but he couldn't stop. He kept spinning like he did earlier turned the room into a big pinball machine. "Robin dude I know that's cool but you need to stop before one of us gets hurt!" Aaron said concerned for his friend. Robin's response made them even more worried,"I CAN'T!!!" he screamed as he spun through the hole in the wall. The others ran to the opening and watched as Robin spun through the line of Stone Soldiers but the Stone Army kept getting up one by one after being shoved down. Clay watched as Robin continued to spin through the army,"Guys we have to leave now!!!" Clay said. The Knight ran toward the exit but Ava was still at the computer working away. "Ava we have to go!" Clay said worried about her safety. "I can't! I have to get Merlok out first! I'm almost done I just need a little more time!" Ava said the winds seemed to be getting stronger as she tried to keep her balance. "What is going on out there?" Clay curiously said. He approached the hole in their wall and his eyes widen at the sight of a giant peach tornado. "Robin!?" Clay exclaimed but it seemed Robin couldn't hear him he saw the Stone Army attempt to retreat but even they were caught by the strong winds. Clay held on the wall when he felt the Fortrex begin to slowly move,"Anytime now Ava!" She finishes typing as he pulled the giant drive out of the main computer,"Done lets go!" She said as the two of them ran to the exit. They both go into Clay's vehicle and sped outside to meet the others. Everyone looked at the giant peach tornado as it began to form into a hurricane. "What on earth is that suppose to be!?" Lance said a little panicked by its size. "Whatever it is let's hope we can stop it before it hurts any innocent people." Clay replied as he began to worry about the safety of Robin.


	9. Team up and To Ninjago City We Go!

Meanwhile at the Bounty with the Ninja. Lloyd was practicing his moves on a punching bag to let out his frustration and thoughts. Could Clay have been right? Could his mother have been wrong? Was Robin really not his brother? So many thoughts were going through his head and he could barely process them. With one final spin kick he broke the punch bag off its hanging chain and it landed on the ground with a thud. Lloyd let out a groan as he rubbed his head he was getting a headache. "Is something bothering you Lloyd?" Lloyd nearly jumped out of skin at the sound of the voice he turned to see his Uncle Sensei Wu. Lloyd sighed as he turned away from his uncle,"I'm fine Uncle. Just getting some practice in." Lloyd went to pick up the punching bag but Wu used his staff to stop him. Lloyd looked at his Uncle annoyed, "Uncle I said I'm fine." "It's about Robin isn't it?" Wu asked. Lloyd just turned away without saying a word. "Lloyd… I know you two have grown close since you met and it must hurt for you to think of the possibility that Robin isn't your biological brother but you can still care for him as a friend. If Robin isn't your brother than he isn't. We will find him someday." Wu said even though deep down Wu knew of Robin being his biological brother. "I guess you're right uncle." Lloyd replied but their moment was cut short when the emergency lights turned on. "What the-" Lloyd managed to say before the Bounty made a sharp turn to the left which caused Lloyd and Sensei Wu to fall over. "What's going on!?" Lloyd said as he stood up using the windowsill for support. He took a small glance outside the window and saw the peach tornado. "Robin…" Lloyd said before he quickly ran out the door. Wu slowly stood up and prayed to himself,"Please hurry nephew save your brother."

On the deck of the Bounty, the other ninja were watching the pink tornado when Lloyd showed up. "How on earth did Robin do that!?" Cole asked holding on to the railing. "The question should be if we can stop it." Zane commented. Jay's eyes got wide at Zane's comment as he added,"How!? His tornado is the size of the Tornado of Creation!" "That's it Jay!" Lloyd said giving Jay a slight punch on his arm. "If we create a Tornado of Creation in the opposite direction than we can probably neutralize his!" Lloyd explain. The other ninja looked at each other then nodded in agreement,"Hey Sis can you get us closer?" Kai asked his returned with a smile as she steered the Bounty towards the tornado. As the Bounty got closer the ninja decided it was time to make the Tornado of Creation. One by one the ninja jumped off and created their own tornadoes which merged together into the tornado of Creation. The two tornadoes slowly came together and a radiant white light shined.

Lloyd slowly unshielded his eyes from the blinding light to see Robin with his back turned towards him. Lloyd managed to propel himself forward by the kicking his legs. "Robin it's me everything is going to be okay." Lloyd said as he grabbed Robin's shoulder and turned him around. His eyes widen at the sight of Robin's glowing white eyes. "The war has started Green Ninja." Robin said his voice firm and serious. Lloyd was shocked as he stuttered a reply,"What war!? No I don't even know who you are and what did you do to Robin!?" Robin held his head,"I'm here to help. Your brother is fine. Green Ninja I am talking about the War of Darkness and Light. You're our hope Green Ninja. Find the Dark island quickly." The light began to fade from Robin's eyes as his eyes began to close. Lloyd grabbed Robin and held him close as the light them began to fade. Kai was one of the first to call out his name and run up to him with the other three ninja behind him. "It worked Lloyd! Your plan worked! Is Robin okay?" Kai asked. Lloyd nodded as he looked down at Robin once more,"Guys when I was in there...Robin was-" Lloyd barely got to finish his statement before the Nexo Knights came running down towards them. Clay immediately ran over to Lloyd,"Why did you guys teach him that!? He could've gotten himself killed!?" Cole seemed to react back because of Clay's attitude and step in front of Lloyd,"Whao buddy we did not teach him to make giant tornadoes. We just taught him spinjitzu. Not whatever that was." Clay crossed his arms,"Really? It looked like your spunjitzu to me." "Spinjitzu! Metal head." Cole corrected only to cause the tension to rise. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT!!! I think we have bigger things to worry about now like whatever those stone things were attacking us." Macy shouted as she stood between the two. "Yeah, like those ones over there." Axl said pointing to the Stone Army which was heading towards Ninjago City. "Wait…", Axel said realizing his mistake. "Those things are heading to the city! We have to stop them!" Lloyd said. Clay sighed,"Alright guys we need to split up." "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What makes you think you can defeat these monster by yourselves." Cole butted in still a tad upset. "We aren't. Everyone pair up with a ninja if we're going to defeat these things we're going to need their help." Clay said to the Nexo Knights who began choosing a ninja partner. Aaron went up to Jay and put an arm around Jay's neck and shoulder,"Guess you'll be my buddy and I can see those wicked lightning moves you've been telling me about." Jay just chuckled lightly in response," I can't actually use my full power but I can still do spinjitzu." Axel partnered with Cole and Zane partnered with Lance, Lloyd looked down at Robin worried,"But who's gonna watch Robin." Lloyd asked. "I'll watch him." Sensei Wu said causing everyone to turn to him. Nya was also with him in her Samurai X suit and the Bounty was parked on the ground. "Sweet." Ava said as she went to board to Bounty. "Well I guess that settles it. Blue is with Aaron, White is with Lance, Black is with Axl, Girl is with Macy, and Kai is with me." Clay said, before Kai added in a fake flattered voice,"Oh I didn't get called by the color of my suit. I guess I'm special." Clay just rolled his eyes at Kai's comment and turned to Lloyd,"Hey Lloyd when you get Robin settled meet us in the Ninjago City." Lloyd nodded in response as everyone began getting into the Nexo Knights vehicles. When they left Lloyd boarded the Bounty with Robin in his arms. He followed his Uncle to the infirmary and set Robin down in one of the beds. "Uncle...Something happened when we stopped stopped Robin's tornado. He spoke to me but his eyes were glowing and it was like he was possessed or something." Lloyd said as he brushed some of Robin's hair away from his face. "Hmm...There is a possibility that Robin too has powers but what kind of not sure. We will discuss it later right now you have a city to save. Lloyd nodded before running out of the room. Wu turned to Robin and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders before pulling up a chair to sit next to his young nephew.


	10. Defending For Who You Care

Meanwhile in Ninjago City the teams were divided up when Lloyd arrived on his dragon. The teams were spreading out from Town Square as Lloyd dismounted from his dragon and walked up to Clay,"So how is it going?" "Not well the Stone Army is too strong for us to hold off for long. We'll need to evacuate the city." Lloyd sighed he knew Clay was right and his friends didn't have their elemental powers. How were they going to defeat an army that size? "Okay I'll help the others keep the Stone Army at bay, you and Kai get civilians to a safe place." Clay responded with a nod as he began telling the others of the plan with his communicator. "Hey you be safe out there." Kai told him and lightly punched his shoulder. Lloyd smiled,"You too Kai." before he mounted his dragon and look the skies.

In the skies Lloyd had the perfect overview of the battle. The Nexo Knights and Ninjas were fight back the Stone Army as citizens fled but the Stone Army was pushing them back. Zane, Cole and Jay were using their spinjitzu again the Stone Army while Macy, Nya, Lance, Axl, and Aaron used their weapons. Jay stopped his spinjitzu and panted,"Guys...I can't keep... this up...for much longer…" "We don't have..much...of a choice whew!" Zane told him also growing exhausted. Aaron was riding his hovershield over the Stone Army shooting one by one but it was futile the army didn't even budge at his shots,"Guys it might be time to retreat!" Macy kicked a Stone Warrior away,"Are there any citizens that haven't made it out yet!?" Aaron flew around the nearby area seeing no other citizens escaping,"I think they have all evacuated. Clay permission to start retreating." Aaron asked over the com. "Permission granted." Clay replied over the Com. "Alright guys fall back!" Aaron called Nya, Macy, Axl, Lance and Zane all ran back. Jay was about to follow when he heard Cole yelp and hit the wall of a building with Stone Warriors surrounding him. "Hold on Cole!" Jay called before he performed his lightning spinjitzu and shoved away the Stone Warriors. Jay went to Cole's side and helped him up,"Come on Cole we gotta go!" Jay put Cole's arm around his shoulder as he walked with him. Cole was groggy from hitting his head so hard on the wall that it affected his movement. Jay knew they weren't going fast enough but he was not going to abandoned his brother. He heard a growl from his side he turned to see a Stone Warrior swing at him he jumped out of the way but he lost footing and fell with Cole. Jay tried to get back up but he felt a strong pain in left ankle he must've twisted his ankle when he fell. Jay turned to see the Stone Warrior holding his sword high in the air towards him and Cole. Jay sprung into action and despite the pain in his ankle he stood and blocked the sword with his hands. He held it back as best he could he could feel the blade digging into his hands as his arms began to fail allowing the blade to come closer to him. He could hear the Stone Warrior laughing at him as he began to overpower Jay, forcing Jay to his knees but Jay kept holding the blade blood flowing down his hands from his cuts. Suddenly Axl charged tackled the Stone Warrior, Jay panted as he watched Aaron land next to him. "Hey dude hang in there we gotcha." Jay watched as Aaron hooked his arms under his back and legs holding Jay bridal style. Jay turned to see Axl picking up Cole and carrying him like a soldier over his shoulder. Aaron followed with Jay on his hovershield to the others once they were far enough away Lloyd landed his dragon for everyone to ride on before he used his earth powers to make a wall to block the Stone Army. "That won't hold them for long, move people!" Lloyd said as he mounted his dragon once more. Once they were all on they took to the skies and towards the safe place.

The Bounty was parked on the roof of the safe zone. Lloyd landed his dragon near the Bounty and ran over to Kai who was helping get the last civilians onto the Bounty. "That should be everyone." Kai told Lloyd. Lloyd scanned the crowds for his mother but saw no sign of her,"What about my mom?" "She went back inside she said she dropped something important." Kai responded which caused Lloyd to become pale. "I have to go find her! She could be in danger!" Lloyd panicked. "Lloyd it's too dangerous, it probably too late." Kai said, Lloyd looked as if he was almost in tears. "It is never too late," Clay said walking up to them having overheard the conversation,"Like my Knightly Code says we save maidens in distress." Aaron flew by them still holding Jay,"Saved my maiden for the day!" Jay blushed and yelled,"I am not a maiden! I demand a new partner!" The three just stared as Aaron flew into the lower levels of the Bounty with Jay. "Anyway...Let's go look for your mother." Clay said as he put on his helmet. Lloyd nodded in return and the two left back into the building. They ran over to the railing of the spiral stairs and saw Misako backing away with a scroll holder in her arms with a group of Stone Warriors surrounding her. "MOM!!!" Lloyd screamed before he used his spinjitzu as a way to get down to her knocking off any warriors in his way. Clay followed closely and jumped over Lloyd's tornado in order to push away the Stone Warriors surrounding her. "Lloyd get your mom and go!" Lloyd nodded and quickly escorted his mother up the stairs. "Lloyd, your friend is in trouble!" Misako said pointing to Clay who was now being restrained by the Stone Army. "Clay!" Lloyd said and tried to get to him but was shoved back by the Stone Army. "Go Lloyd! Take care of Robin!" Clay said before he cried out and disappeared within the crowd of Stone Warriors. "No!!!" Lloyd cried out and suddenly a bright light flooded the room. Lloyd shielded his eyes from the brightness. This light...it was familiar...too familiar… Lloyd uncovered his eyes and he nearly jumped at the sight of Robin with glowing eyes. "It is time to awaken Green Ninja. The Overlord is coming." Robin spoke. "Awaken? Overlord? What are you talking about!?" Lloyd asked but before Robin could answer the light faded from their surroundings and Robin's eyes. Lloyd caught Robin as he fainted once more. Lloyd looked around at his surroundings he was back on the deck of the Bounty with everyone including his mother and Clay looking dazed at what had just happened. Lloyd looked down at Robin and mumbled,"Robin...Who is controlling you?...Why is this all happening?..."


	11. Love and Stress

Later in the infirmary Cole, Jay and Robin were all in medical beds with Jay being the only conscious patient. Aaron was treating the cuts on his hands when Jay said, "So you know medical attention?" Aaron nodded before grabbing a role of bandages and started wrapping his left hand,"You gotta learn if you're a daredevil like me or have a heart as big as yours." A faint blush appeared on Jay's face as Aaron finished bandaging his left hand and continued on to his right,"U-Uh thanks Aaron…" "You're welcome Sparky. Just return the favor by getting better soon." Aaron said as he finished the right hand but much to Jay's surprise Aaron leaned over and planted a small kiss on his forehead. Jay's eyes widen and his blush became much darker as Aaron pulled away. "I'm gonna go up to the deck and check on everybody. If anyone comes in, tell them to try and not wake Clay. This is the first time he's actually slept since Robin's kidnapping." Aaron asked looking over at Clay who was fast asleep sitting in a chair next to Robin's bed, his head on Robin's chest with on of his arms draped over Robin and the other holding Robin's hand. "I will." He respond and with that Aaron left the infirmary only for Lloyd to walk in. "Hey Lloyd, don't wake Clay apparently this is the first time he's slept in a while." Jay said. "I figured...He really cares for Robin." Lloyd said as he grabbed a spare blanket and covered Clay with it. "So while I'm here do you need anything? A drink? A blanket? Food?" Lloyd asked but Jay shook his head. "I'm good. Aaron got me some water earlier and he covered me up before he left." Jay replied. "Okay...So you and Aaron...Are you guys a couple or something?" Lloyd asked causing Jay to blush like mad. "No. We're just friend besides my eyes are on Nya." Jay responded. "Your eyes may be only for Nya but I see a pair of wondering eyes looking at you 'Maiden'" Lloyd said before leaving the room. If Jay could scream he would but he didn't want to wake his current roommates.

Lloyd appeared back on the deck to see Macy and Nya talking. "Hey guys so how bad is the ships engines?" He asked since they had been broken ever since they landed on the beach to evacuate the passengers. "The main is fine but thrusters are broken beyond repair there's no we could possibly repair them even if Robin and Jay were better." Nya said. "How is Clay?" Macy asked worried about her friend. "Out like a light. He sleeping next to Robin. Hey Macy why is Clay so close to Robin?" Lloyd said wanting to know more about the two blue knights. "Oh well. Clay was an orphan and didn't have many friends growing up besides Jestro. But he used to babysit Robin a lot because Robin's parents were both farmers and didn't have much time to watch him. So Clay did and the two have had a very close brotherly bond ever since." Macy explained. Lloyd looked a bit surprised but snapped out of it as Sensei walked over to them with Zane. "What did you guys find?" Nya asked. "It's worse than I hoped, the Dark Island has reappeared…" Wu said. "Dark Island?... It's just like what Robin said." Lloyd said as he remembered his little brother with his glowing eyes. "But what about the Stone Army? They're still destroying the city." Lloyd added. "They're gone dude." Aaron said flying over on his hovershield before landing next to the others,"They're gone like nada, zippo. I searched everywhere, not a single one. It's like they all disappeared." "Wait gone? How?" Lloyd looked confused. "No one has seen sight of them since Robin went...I don't know Super Saiyan? No his hair didn't turn blonde. Super Sonic? No still not blonde-" Aaron said but interrupted by Lloyd. "Possessed! Robin was possessed by some guardian or something that keeps telling me to go to this Dark Island and fight my father!" Lloyd yelled in frustration. "Lloyd calm yourself yelling doesn't solve anything." Sensei Wu said as he pointed his staff at Lloyd's chest. This angered Lloyd as he grabbed his Uncle staff and yanked it out of his Uncle's grasp before throwing it off the edge. "He's treating this like a joke. They don't know us Uncle! I just out I'm an older brother and now he's telling me to fight our father. This is stressful! Look I just need some space." Lloyd said before he ran off downstairs. "Should someone go talk to him?" Zane asked but Wu shook his head.

Downstairs in the Bounty Lloyd went into his room and closed the door. He slid down the door and signed trying to keep his cool. Everything was hitting him at once and he felt overwhelmed and stressed. He felt some tears fall down his face as he let them go. He was suppose to be the Green Ninja a strong warrior that was supposed to save all of Ninjago. But now he was just a sniveling crybaby wanting his Mom and Dad to make the bad things go away. Why did it have to be this way? Why did have to be him? A knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts,"Go away I want to be alone." "I would go but my toothbrush is in here." replied a familiar young voice. Quickly Lloyd opened the door to see Robin standing there with a small smile on his face. "Robin you're okay." Lloyd said pulling his little brother into a hug. "Yeah I knew I was going to be… because I believe in you guys. What happened to me anyway all I remember is the tornado but I woke up and I saw Cole and Jay in medical beds and Clay laying on top of me. Did I...hurt Cole and Jay?" Lloyd pulled away,"No. You didn't hurt them while you were unconscious this army called the Stone Army attacked Ninjago. They got hurt protecting our home…" "Stone Army? I must've missed a lot…" Robin said but then noticed his brother's moist red eyes,"You've been crying…" he added. Lloyd wiped his eyes,"Sorry… I'm just stressed." "I'm sorry Lloyd...Well… at least we're all together." Robin said with a smile causing Lloyd to return the smile. "I'm so happy to have you as a little brother." Lloyd said giving him a side hug. Misako walked by the room and saw the two hugging, "Aw my two little boys." She said before she joined in on the hug too.


End file.
